Hidden Rendezvous
by evil vixen sue
Summary: How Hermione would end up as Draco's mistress.. and this is my version
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hidden Rendezvous    
  


Author: sue

Rating: PG13  
  


Genre: Romance  
  


Type: Two Parter  
  


Pairing: Draco/Hermione   
  


Summary: This is a challenge issued by Scarlet which I had found enticing enough and I decided to do something about it. And here it the end result.  This is actually the second version, I had to rewrite some of the scenes. 

***

thanks to Scarlet who had given some helpful insight on how to write like a Brit :) hahaha 

***

A murmur spread amongst the guests as she entered the room. 

She owned respect born of fear as the most powerful witch alive. If not in her own right, then certainly by association. 

The best friend of Harry Potter. 

The foremost protégé of Severus Snape. 

But the ultimate scandal attached to the name of Hermione, brought with it, also her greatest power. 

She was Draco Malfoy's mistress. 

But the whispers didn't deter her as she glided gracefully into the somewhat packed room, head held high. Her slim hand plucked a glass off bubbling champagne from a hovering tray and she surveyed the whole place with her beautiful eyes. The soft silky material clung to her lush body as she took a few more steps and the soft tendrils that framed her face moved slightly as she turned her head a little and took the entire scene in. A hint of a smile flitted over her lips after her gaze fall onto one specific individual. Eyes glinting, she purposely turned her back on him, looking like she had no idea of his presence while she took a small sip, smiling at the men who had gathered around, clamoring unabashedly for her attention.

At the end of the room, Draco didn't even blink after she swept into the ballroom, bringing along in her wake an increase of furious whispers and a burst of fresh and much needed air. From afar, he watched as she mingled, smiling and laughing pleasantly but his eyes sharpened instantly after he realized that the crowd gathering and jostling around her were made mostly of.. besotted males. 

His jaw stiffened as one of the men was clearly drooling over Hermione's delectable figure. He blanked out what the others were telling him while he looked her way; the muscles around his jaw were ticking with each passing seconds, staring at the openly flirting man. _If only I can publicly curse him, that would be bloody great. Oh wait, how about poison? He was mulling over his choices when he was brought down to earth sharply._

'Dracoo,' someone whined petulantly and his eyes flicked towards the girl who had looked as if she was hanging from his hand. And as a matter of fact, she did, in some twisted sense. 'You're not paying attention to me!' Pansy pouted her red slicked lips and batted her eyelids in obvious seduction, 'and you didn't tell me how beautiful I am tonight,' she simpered, clearly looking for some sort of approval from him.

Draco just lifted a brow and remarked bluntly, 'I would be lying if I say that.. and tonight I don't feel much about lying. And one more thing my dear,' he added, flicking his gaze for a second at her hopeful face, 'I hate women who used my hand as something to hung onto while they simpered.' 

He ignored her half hearted sound of disagreement and moved his head sideways, his eyes over his half filled glass at the moment were permanently stuck towards Hermione. Draco brought the glass closer to his lips as he continued to stare. A smile lightened up his eyes as she laughed at something one of the men had said. Quickly he pulled his hand from Pansy's tight grip after he saw that Hermione was heading towards one of the doors, straight towards a dimly lit balcony. He took a few steps before turning back to the little crowd in front of him as if he just remembered something. 

'There are so much of you I can take in a day,' he said pointedly, looking at Pansy's horrorstruck face before adding, 'I need some air to wash this.. filth off.' Without looking back, he strode off towards the door. 

***

Hermione pushed a stray strand of hair back into her messy chignon. She sighed as she looked up into the moon filled sky, sighing as the moon continued to bath everything in its calming rays. _How beautiful, and how incredible that one single moon managed to do just that, she thought and smiled as the soft and light wind kissed her face with its gentle touch._

'Tsk.. Tsk.. who would prefer the cold moon when they could have warm, exciting me instead?' a deep voice drawled from behind her back.

Without turning back, she smiled and lifted her tall glass to her lips. She took one long savoring sip and before she spoke, 'And why would I want you?'

A firm hand gripped her shoulder while the other one clasped her around her waist. Then she was spun unceremoniously around before slamming into a very hard wall of muscular chest.  

'Would you like to repeat that?' he whispered, lowering his lips closer to hers.

Her glass shattered into a million tiny pieces as it slipped from her hand and she slipped her arms around his neck. She smiled seductively as she caressed the soft hair around his nape, 'What would you do if I say yes?'

'This,' he growled and kissed her full lips hungrily, one hand on her waist pulled her tighter against him and the other one skimmed her graceful neck.

Hermione moaned as his skillful lips ravaged hers and she arched into his embrace, her hands around his neck tightened imperceptibly.

'I miss you,' he whispered before taking her swollen lips in another long consuming kiss.

'I hate this sneaking around,' she whispered back as he turned his head and nuzzled her bared shoulder and nape.

'But you can't deny how.. exciting it is,' he grinned before adding, 'All those adrenaline rush, and you know why. My father will kill you if he finds out about our little tryst and I didn't have enough power to stop him.. yet,' he mumbled before their lips met again.

The sound from the ballroom rose a few notches and Hermione gasped as she pulled herself away from Draco. 

'I have to go. It's been too long,' she panted, worriedly patting her hair back into a semblance of order. She tried to straighten her dress before muttering, '_Reparo_.' 

The shattered glass flew back together into her hand, perfect as before. She smiled, ran a light finger over his chiseled jaw before leaning in and gently nibbling on his lower lips, 'I'll see you later, Draco.' Eyes laughing, she turned and slipped back into the bright and noisy room, as poised and graceful as ever. 

Draco waited for a few moments, as he let the lingering warmth of her parting kiss surrounded him before he moved and followed her.

Behind a tall statue, Pansy narrowed her eyes and she looked at Hermione with mounting suspicion and anger before she turned to stare at the just emerging Draco. She smirked as one thing crossed her mind and she started planning, a thoughtful expression on her usually blank face.

***

On a wooden bench in her sunny garden, Hermione sat with a book in her hand and a glass of cold drink next to her. She was engrossed with her book and totally unaware of the soft cooling breeze that were blowing softly around her. She turned a page and straightened her legs in front of her as she leaned her back against the bench, enjoying the melodious hum of silence. 

Suddenly a small ping broke the continuous silence and Hermione smiled as uninterestedly she flipped another page, 'You're late,' she said blandly, picking up her glass and she took a small sip from it.

'Oh really?' Draco replied, glancing at his watch, 'I didn't know you're waiting.' He took the cold glass from her hand and took a long gulp, 'Too sweet for my taste,' he remarked, holding the glass back to her as she frowned at his action. He grinned engagingly and added, 'But it suits you though.'

'Hmph,' Hermione glared suspiciously at him, 'isn't that just like you to do something like this and then expects to get away with your charms?'

'And I have those in abundance,' he said with a satisfied sigh, curving his hand around her shoulders.

Hermione's burst of laughter spread all over the place, 'Yeah right Draco,' she said between fits of laughter, 'keep on dreaming darling.'

'That's what got you interested in the first place, sweetheart, my charms,' he reminded her with a knowing smile, his eyes were gleaming as he grinned down at her. 

'Nope,' she shook her head and her curls bounced merrily, 'But if I remember correctly, you made a deal with me; if I didn't have a good time on our first date, you'll leave me alone for the rest of our lives. At that moment, the thought of not seeing you again is very.. enticing. And I just can't resist a dare,' she finished with a grin.

'And now?' he asked, one blond brow rose as he stared with unabashed interest, 'what does that thought do to you?'

'Let's just say I'd rather die than find that one out,' she answered simply as she lifted her glinting eyes to his.

Draco just smiled as he bent his head to capture her lips with his, pushing them both to their colourful past.

***

_Hogwarts, a few years ago.._

'Get out of my way,' he hissed, pushing a terrified first year away.

The young boy trembled after he saw the chilling eyes. 'I'm sorry,' he managed to squeal before running off into the opposite side.

'Damn you Malfoy,' a decidedly feminine voice speak up, 'Can't you pick someone your own size for once? Or you just love in being a bully? A thorn in your side? A pebble in your shoes? Do I have to go on?'

'Ahh.. if it isn't Granger,' Draco smirked and turned to face his preferred sparring partner. 'Where have you been my little mudblood? You haven't preached my ears off for a couple of days now.'

'Good to see I've been missed,' she answered blandly, moving her stacks of books to another arm, 'and maybe you didn't know, it seems I have something you sorely lacked.'

'Do tell,' he encouraged with a mocking smile, 'it can't be a steady stream of admirers, now could it? Oh wait, that's what I _do have that __you,' he nodded towards her, 'sorely lacked.'_

'Whatever Malfoy,' Hermione just rolled her eyes but she can't seemed to hide her blushing face, 'What I mean is _life_. I have one and you, my annoying pureblood, don't.'

'Says who?' he perched an elbow on the nearby banister and continued to smirk, 'Do you have any idea how tiring it is to be surrounded by smitten girls? All fighting over each other to get the honour of a couple of minutes of my time? Wait a second, you don't,' he shrugged.

'A couple of minutes huh?' she looked very thoughtful now, 'I feel so sorry for them, all those fights and what do they get? A quickie. No wonder they never asked for a second helping. Oh, there goes the bell. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to go to, not unlike someone I can mention.'

She swept past him, her head held proudly and Malfoy decided to have the last word after all, 'Who says a quickie is a bad thing? If you have it with the right man, of course. All those rush of adrenaline, hmm.. a delight I'd say.'

Hermione didn't even bother to answer as she just snorted in disdain.  

***

'Dracoo,' Pansy smiled as she saw the one she had been looking for was in the Slytherin dungeon, 'Do you have some time for me?'

'Honestly.. no,' he answered simply, not moving from his position. _Why should he? She's not worth it. Five seconds and he had let go of the idea of shagging her. Hey, a guy need to set his own standard and he had found out quite late that she simply didn't have anything that will keep a rake such as himself interested for long. Literally speaking of course. And he had serious doubt that she will even reach it even aided with a ten foot wand._

'Aww, don't be a meanie. I saw your little confrontation with that mudblood. How dare she say that about you? So I thought you might need some.. comforting,' she smiled knowingly.

'You have your two minutes worth of shagging Pansy, and I'm not in the mood for a repeat performance,' he answered briskly, quickly getting up to his feet. _God, did he ever noticed how annoying and dull Pansy is? At least Granger had the guts to challenge him. Well, speaking about that mudblood, I wonder what she's doing right now? Doing another round of preaching to her good mates, Potty and Weasel?_

He laughed at the image while he pushed the heavy door opened. That should be very interesting to see, he mused walking slowly through the maze of hallways. _Very_ interesting indeed. His good mood turned sour in an instant after he caught sight of something. 

Granger was laughing and smiling as she talked to a seventh year Gryffindor. 

A _male seventh year Gryffindor. _

And he had never seen her that happy, so this was very disconcerting indeed. He leaned against the wall, hidden from view by the tall pillar and he continued to spy.  And he was loath to admit that he was feeling a little twinges of jealousy after he saw the way she was looking up into the older boy's eyes. 

A look that was filled with admiration and respect.

With a little hint and mostly veiled interest.

His eyes flared with fury at the last observation.  

_Bloody hell! What has that mudblood done to him? Turning him into simpering, blundering idiot._

He glowered as his eyes turned to thin slits and the scene continued to enfold. And he knew he had to do something about this particular problem. An itch needed to be scratched right? So, what did that tells him? 

Go and get himself an overdose of Granger and he'll get over this weird obsession as fast as you can say.. obsess. Okay, how does he get the mudblood to participate in this? His brows creased as he mulled it over and he smiled after his keen mind presented him with something.   

I know exactly what to do and that would be something she can't resist, he smirked.

***

The atmosphere inside the library was silent and somber. The perfect place to spend the day studying, or soaking in knowledge as pertained to students. 

As usual, Hermione was seated at the back of the library, surrounded by mountains of thick dusty books as she flipped through each and every one of them. She pushed a stray hair away from her face and continued to skim an old spellbook. 

'Why am I not surprise to find you here, Granger?' someone drawled in front of her. 

Hermione's dark brow rose unknowingly as she lifted her head to face the speaker, 'I must be very irresistible for you to follow me even here. The last place you'd rather be caught at.'

'Me? Interested? In _you?_' he asked with mocking horror, 'Where on earth did you get that idea in the first place?'

She just shrugged her slim shoulders nonchalantly. 'You,' she picked up her quill and pointed it towards his chest, 'library,' she waved the same quill around, 'does not mix. Tell me, Malfoy,' she perched her chin on one hand, looking interestedly up into his eyes, 'When was the last time you set foot in this place?'

Draco smirked and pulled a chair in front of her, plopping gracefully before he pushed the tall stack of books aside, 'I'm not gonna answer that, much to your disappointment I'm sure.' 

Rolling her eyes at his flippant answer, she leaned back in her chair before looking at him carefully, 'What do you want Draco? I'm sure it's not because you're bored or something. This castle is filled with potential victims,' she made a quoting gesture, 'for you to keep yourself happy for a lifetime.'

'I know,' it was his turn to shrug now, 'but I'm bored anyway. So, I've come up with this brilliant plan. Bloody brilliant if I do say so myself.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed with suspicion at his openly glee expression, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

'Wanna hear what this genius had thought of?'

'Since you're going to tell me anyway, go ahead. The faster you start speaking, the sooner I can get back to work. So speak already,' she wrapped her arms loosely over her chest as apprehension started spreading like bushfire.

'You're afraid of life. That's why you buried yourself with this dusty,' he sent a distasteful gaze at the tall stacks, 'pile of smelly books. You're just too cowardly to take the plunge, and start living.. for once.'

'What the hell are you talking about Malfoy? Have you gone completely insane?' she asked, not bothering to hide the burst of laughter, 'All those tormenting and cruel-inflicting you do on a daily basis have gotten to your head? Get out of here Malfoy, I have to study,' still laughing, she pulled a book closer to her and prepared to immerse herself back to work, still shaking her head in wonder.

'I'm serious,' he said grimly and snatched the book away from her hand. Ignoring her angry glare, he closed the book with a sharp snap and added, 'When was the last time you're out on a date?' 

'I'm not answering that.'

Draco saw the stubborn set of her chin and he knew she meant every single word. 'Okay, that's perfectly fine with me. I know the answer anyway,' he just chuckled as she continued to glare heatedly, 'But what I'm trying to tell you is a very interesting proposal. I'm sure you're gonna love it.'

'Let me just hear what you had in mind, and I'll be the judge of that,' she answered dryly.

Draco ignored the flat tone and continued, 'But I don't think you're going to do it though. I just don't see _you doing it.'_

He just grinned after he saw the fire that had started to flame in her dark eyes, 'But you know, you can prove that I'm wrong after all. I'm sure you would love that.'

'You're damn right about that. What do I have to do?' her jaw was tight with anger as she waited for his answer.

'Nothing much,' he smiled with obvious enjoyment, 'Just go out ob a date.. with me.'

'What?!' she shrieked with surprise and winced after the eagle eyed Madam Pince turned towards their table. 'You're kidding,' she whispered angrily.

'Why would I want to do that?' he asked with an innocent look, 'And what did I tell you, you're too scared to enjoy life.' 

'I wouldn't put going out on a date with you as enjoying life,' she hissed, fury still throbbing from her voice.

'Seems like the same thing to me,' he grinned, 'You're just too frightened to try new stuff.'

'I am not. I just find it.. resistible, that's all,' she looked at him under lowered lids, looking unimpressed.

'What if I toss a little something to make this more exciting?' he asked, looking as if he was enjoying himself tremendously, 'If you didn't enjoy yourself on our little 'date', I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life, how does that sound?' 

Without thinking, she put out her hand towards him and snapped, 'You're on.'

Draco slipped his hand slowly over hers, enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth hand on his and smiled widely, 'I know you won't disappoint me.' He raised her hand slowly to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly, 'I'll see you tomorrow then. And isn't it lucky that tomorrow is the Hogsmeade's weekend?'

'You better be on time Malfoy,' Hermione warned, snatching her tingling hand away before turning around and grabbing her books. She swept past him, her robes trailing behind as she strode to the doorway, head held high.

Draco's answer was a wry chuckle while he continued to watch her swiftly disappearing back.

***

_Present: A few hours or so ago.._

'It's true Mr. Malfoy,' Pansy Parkinson sobbed, 'That mudblood must've cast some kind of spell on Draco. He was completely taken with her and I know Draco would _never fall on someone like her. Not in a million years!' _

She wiped her teary eyes daintily with her silk handkerchief as she blinked at Lucius Malfoy who at that moment had stood up and towered menacingly over her. 

'What did you say Pansy? He's _involved with that mudblood?' he hissed furiously, 'I will _not_ let my son do this to me! He's a pureblood, he know there's no way I would accept that filthy, degrading _mudblood___,' he spit the word in anger, 'in my presence!'_

'For someone who was an ex Gryffindor, she's more sly and cunning than a Slytherin,' Pansy sniffed, wiping the drop of tear that was glistening in the corner of her eyes, 'You have to do something Mr. Malfoy. Get Draco away from her evil clutches,' she begged him desperately as fresh batch of tears started to appear and began to slide slowly down her cheeks, 'Only you could put a stop to this!'

Lucius nodded and patted Pansy's shaking shoulder, 'Don't worry dear. After I'm through with this.. messy problem, there won't be any Hermione Granger to worry about.'

Behind her silk handkerchief, Pansy's lips turned into one big and happy smile.

_To be continued..___


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Hidden Rendezvous  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: Romance.. coz of it's a bit sappy :P  
Type: WIP  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione**  
**Summary:** How Hermione will ends up as Draco's mistress.

**A/N – **There you go, an update! But, this chapter has not been betaed, so please ignore all mistakes and irregularities :) Thanks for the review, you all rocks!

**Chapter 2**

_**Hogswarts: Ten years ago**_

The silence hovering over the deserted common room of Gryffindor was broken by a loud thud and a strangled scream. Hermione rubbed her smarting forehead and moaned before flopping backwards.

'What have I done? What was I thinking?' she groaned. Swiping that smirk off his face, proving that he's wrong, the thought dashed through her mind and she resisted the urge to spill her skull open again. Damn that guy, she thought spitefully, unconsciously trying to tear open one of the throw pillows.

'_But what I'm trying to tell you is a very interesting proposal. I'm sure you're gonna love it.'_

'_Let me just hear what you had in mind, and I'll be the judge of that,' she answered dryly._

_Draco ignored the flat tone and continued, 'But I don't think you're going to do it though. I just don't see _you_ doing it.'_

_He just grinned after he saw the fire that had started to flame in her dark eyes, 'But you know, you can prove that I'm wrong after all. I'm sure you would love that.'_

'_You're damn right about that. What do I have to do?' her jaw was tight with anger as she waited for his answer._

'_Nothing much,' he smiled with obvious enjoyment, 'Just go out ob a date.. with me.'_

'_What?!' she shrieked with surprise and winced after the eagle eyed Madam Pince turned towards their table. 'You're kidding,' she whispered angrily._

'_Why would I want to do that?' he asked with an innocent look, 'And what did I tell you, you're too scared to enjoy life.' _

'_I wouldn't put going out on a date with you as enjoying life,' she hissed, fury still throbbing from her voice._

'_Seems like the same thing to me,' he grinned, 'You're just too frightened to try new stuff.'_

'_I am not. I just find it.. resistible, that's all,' she looked at him under lowered lids, looking unimpressed._

'_What if I toss a little something to make this more exciting?' he asked, looking as if he was enjoying himself tremendously, 'If you didn't enjoy yourself on our little 'date', I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life, how does that sound?' _

_Without thinking, she put out her hand towards him and snapped, 'You're on.'_

_Why _did I agree to that? Why? Why? Why?

Suddenly she straightened and the desperation that was in her eyes earlier was replaced by her more customary Hermione-in-sharp-focus sheen. 'Okay, let's think this through,' she nodded to herself, 'I just agree to go on a date, no biggie. Everyone does that, so what's the big deal, right?'

Except that she's going with the biggest jerk in the history of Hogswarts who suddenly takes his annoy-Hermione hobby to a whole new level. She refused the urge to cave in yet again and take a smothered breath.

Just get it over with, it's not like I'm going to have tones of fun anyway. She nodded, feeling reassured.. a bit. And then another thought slammed into her.

It's the Hogsmeade weekend so _everyone _will be there.

'Argh!' she screamed and fell back with a loud thud. 'Now what do I do? If Ron or Harry ever found out about this..' she shuddered, she'll never hear the end of it.

'I have to get them out of the way,' her eyes narrowed in concentration and a minute or so later she almost laughed out loud. One down, and a gazillion other things to take care off.

--

In contrast to the relatively silent Gryffindor common room, the dungeon of Slytherin was bursting with noise and people. In one corner of the chaos, one young man was stretched out comfortably in his chair. Irritably, he pushed away blond strands from his eyes before turning to one of the people sitting around him. 'Get me something to drink, will ya?'

The chatter rose around him, the different tones of voices were surprisingly somewhat comforting. He lifted his hand high in the air and cracked his stiff fingers with satisfaction.

By this time tomorrow, his weird and unexplainable fascination with the mudblood will be over and done with. He took the glass and sipped slowly, starting to think about tomorrow, and what it should bring. And he smiled.

--

_**The next morning**_

The usual weight in his hand tugged him from his pleasant thoughts and his brow wrinkled in his effort to reshuffle his train of thoughts. Patting through his robe, his frown deepened, 'Didn't I just have it a few minutes ago?' His frantic fingers went through Fred's former robe before..

'Aha, there you are, my little beauty.'

Ron sighed before propping his broom against the nearby wall. He cleared his throat a few times, the first for necessity while the next few was merely for effect, and he read the spell softly. Before his excited eyes, he could almost swear that his broom twitched and he almost jumped in glee.

'That should do it.' Grinning, Ron grabbed a hold of his precious broom and decided to hasten his journey to the field. If he remembered correctly, Hermione had mentioned that the spell has an expiry date. Or something.

He could barely hear her when she was practically thrusting that piece of parchment into his hand last night but based from the way she was clutching his hand; but damn, does she have a good grip, he got the important part.

'Aww Hermione, you're hurting me.'

'I mean it Ron.'

He had never really realized that Hermione had such big eyes, and how she can pinned you down with them.

'This spell is only good for tomorrow, and I mean tomorrow only. If you can't get it down before the sun sets, all will be lost.'

'Yeah, I get it. But does it have to be tomorrow? Harry and I kinda have plans. You know it's the Hogsmeade weekend.'

'No!' He didn't know Hermione can screech either. 'That is totally out of the question.'

'All right.. all right. Calm down,' he took a couple of steps backwards though, 'I get the idea. But I don't know if Harry..'

'Make him go and practice with you. The spell is useless if you're alone,' she lied without hesitation. 'Do you want a supercharged broom or not?'

It was a good thing that Ron had missed the desperate mist peeping from Hermione's eyes or she will spend the day dancing out of his torrent of questions.

'Promise me something Ron,' she said in a serious tone. 'You will make sure that both of you will be on the field, practicing. You do want to win the cup on our last year here, do you?'

The last bait she devilishly placed in front of his hungry eyes shivered deliciously before it was taken.

'Of course I do.'

She didn't think it would be any other way. Not with Ron.

'Okay,' he nodded, eyeing the parchment owlishly. 'What about you? You're coming along, right Hermione? We may need you or something later on.'

'No.. no.. no,' she shook her head. 'I can't tomorrow. I have something.' Her eyes darted away.

'Where are you going? You're not going to Hogsmeade are you?'

'I.. there's something.. but it's gonna bore me to death,' she rushed through in one breath.

Ron just shrugged; his eyes were already on the parchment. Maybe she was going to spend the day studying at the library.. again. The stuffy library would be the death of him real soon, so that was something he understood. But he thought she _liked _going to the library? He frowned for a second before his eyes wandered back to the parchment.

'Remember Ron, you _and _Harry have to practice this tomorrow. Together.'

'Yeah, yeah. I got it.' By the time he lifted his head, she was already gone.

The present day Ron picked up his broom and made his way to the field. He knew he was not supposed to be here but this was the shortest way to the field. And today, there was nothing that can stop him from getting there as fast as he possibly can.

--

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly on a clear blue sky dotted sparsely with white clouds while the breeze was whispering lightly through fragile petals and sturdy trees, caressing softly against their skin. It was a perfect day for pretty much anything. Especially a date.

Too bad it didn't rain like hell today.

Hermione grumbled under her breath, kicking some pebbles out of the way in her frustration and almost growled. He was walking nonchalantly, whistling softly under his breath while the sun gliding his hair gold. And her resentment bubbled to the surface at his obvious pleasure that was an absolute contrast to her current mood.

'Will you stop that already? You're driving me nuts.'

'What? What do I do?'

'Don't be so.. happy,' she glared. 'Aren't you tired of putting this act?'

'Act? What act? Who says I'm acting?'

'Oh come on. I have no idea _why _you force me to tag along to this weird experiment you suddenly concocted,' or why I agree to it in the first place, she muttered to herself, '_but _it's better if you stop this.. this façade right now.' She finished with a huff.

'Ooh, big words. Coming from the girl with big hair,' he smirked.

'Yeah, that's one way to make me enjoy this.' She glowered. 'I'm going to win this without breaking any sweat.'

'It's your fault. I'm not usually up at the crack of dawn. Who ask you to drag me out of bed before the sun is even up?' he retorted.

'Yeah, blame it all on me. I don't want to drag this any longer than necessary. The sooner we finish this, the better,' she lied.

There was no way in bloody hell she'll let anyone see her with Malfoy today. She'll never live it down. Her plan was to get him out of school as early as humanly possible and then steered him away from places the other kids hang out. Hermione walked quickly, as if she was on a one man race, leaving Draco a few feet behind.

'Granger,' he called out amusedly, 'If this were to be a date, I think leaving me alone while you ran off into the bushes is not exactly right.'

In the distance, she saw some sort of building and she narrowed her eyes to try and see what was it. After a while, she saw something that made her smile.

Dragonsteele. The Proprietor of Fine Quills.

Instantly she turned to him and pointed towards the signboard, forced cheerfulness laced heavily through her voice. 'I have to make a stop there. You just wait here, I'll be out in a jiffy.'

'What? What are you doing there?' he asked, startled.

'What else can I do in a quill shop? Brew a potion?,' she rolled her eyes at his denseness. 'I heard their eagle quill is the best there is. I have to get one for our NEWT.'

'But it's next year.'

'So? I like to prepare early.'

'You're kidding, right?' he blinked.

'I never joke about my stationery. Stay here.' Her grin was full of relief as she dashed into the shop.

Malfoy stare at her retreating back and sighed. This was the first for him. Ditched by his date for a bloody quill.

--

Inside the shop, Hermione forced herself to peruse each and every quill on display. She wished she could ditch him and ran back to school but they had a promise. And she never back out of her promises. For once, she wished she was not as scrupulous but she just sighed. After she couldn't avoid it anymore, she picked up the fanciest one (and boy, they do cost a dragon's arm and leg) and went to the counter.

After the payment, she trudged outside reluctantly but the scene in front of her made her frown in surprise. Malfoy was hanging from a branch, his hair and robe disheveled as he was reaching out to something buried within the thick leaves. At the bottom of the tree, a couple of young girls, not older than 5 was jumping up and down, yelling useless instruction.

'Move to the right a bit!' one yelled.

'No, if he do that, he'll fall,' screamed the one in dirty pink robe.

'No he won't. The broom is on his right.'

'Can't you see? He needs to climb higher and then he can get the broom.'

'It's your fault the broom is up there,' her yellow ribbon was hanging crazily from one shoulder.

'You're the one who asked me to go faster,' Pinkie shrieked.

'Shut up, you two,' he shouted from his precarious perch as his fingers found the end of the broom and tugged it towards him. 'Do you want the bloody broom or not?'

Hermione walked slowly, speechless at the scene in front of her. Malfoy helping little girls? If someone told her he's cursing them or something, she'd be inclined to believe it much easier than this. As she walked towards them, she could hear the girl's shrill cheer as he made his way clumsily down the tree.

After he got both feet on the ground, he tossed the toy broom to the girls. 'Here. Now go away.'

She followed the two excited girls with small eyes before she turned towards him. He was running his fingers through his tousled hair, muttering under his breath.

'So.' She said suddenly and grinned as he jumped guiltily. 'You do take a break from pain-inflicting and cursing people, huh?'

'What do you mean?'

'I saw how you were helping the two girls.'

'Helping? You have to be kidding. I do _not_ help people.'

'Don't bluff your way out of this Malfoy,' she grinned. 'It seems you're not that bad deep.. deep and I mean waaay deep down.'

He rolled his eyes in response. 'The only reason I put aside my dignity to climb this bloody tree was because their whining and screaming was annoying as hell. I want to get their nerve-wrecking and dirty self as far away from me as possible. See, they're not here anymore.'

Hermione just laughed and started walking. 'Are you coming, my annoying pureblood?'

After smoothing down his robe, he followed her.

--

Pansy Parkinson walked down the deserted hallway, biting her lower lips and she looked around her with suspicious eyes. Oh, bloody hell. She straightened up and rolled her perfectly made up eyes. Bummer. What was she thinking, skulking around like a guilty cat? It's not like she walked out of her room wiped clear of her makeup, did she?

She stopped by the nearest armour and peered into it, looking at her reflection. 'Perfect,' she preened, patting her curls in satisfaction. Her eyes narrowed as she spied a shadow of someone darting into one of the classroom. No one was suppose to be here, she thought gleefully and followed, completely forgetting that she was not suppose to be there either.

If I can just find out who it is, that'll be fun.

She tiptoed to the closed classroom and opened the door, making the boy inside jumped. 'It's you, Weasley. What are you doing?' She saw his fingers darted into his robe, stuffing something out from view.

'Nothing.' He shrugged, his ears were as red as his hair now. The way he was shuffling on his feet peaked her interest and she walked closer.

'Come on. Show me what you have there,' she smiled and tried to pull that thing from his robe.

He grabbed her hands, 'What do you think you're doing?'

'I just want to see.'

Suddenly they heard something from the hallway. Peeves was shrieking his head off and they could hear someone shouting in response.

Snape.

Both of them stiffened, knowing full well they were not supposed to be there.

'Shut up Peeves,' Snape growled and pushed the door open.

Without thinking, Pansy grabbed Ron's robe and pulled him towards her, crushing her lips to his. Ron's eyes were huge in his pale face as behind them Snape cleared his throat.

'You disappoint me, Miss Parkinson. I thought you had better taste than this.'

Pansy turned and smiled. 'It's the pleasure of the unexpected, Professor. You want to do something different. And I feel like a lil taste of Weasley today.'

'But it's Weasley.'

'What's wrong with me?' Ron asked heatedly.

Snape just ran his dark eyes over him, one brow raised in question. 'If it's someone else, I'll let you off, Miss Parkinson. But since it's Weasley, you're both in detention. Come with me.'

'What? No, no, no. Not now.' Ron blinked. 'I have to be on the field, now!'

'I'm not giving you an option, Weasley. Let's go.'

--

Snape's office was as dark and gloomy as ever. He pushed the reluctant Ron in with a shove and stared at the duo with his unblinking dark eyes.

'When I get back, I expect to see each and every one of my specimen bottles sparkling.'

'You want us to _touch_ those things?' Ron asked, his eyes wide in horror.

Snape's mouth curled into a hint of a smile. 'That brings us to rule no 2. No magic. Take as long as you need.'

Ron stared at the closed door long after Snape had gone. After a while, he paced the crowded room in agitation. 'This is not happening. We're losing time and that's my only chance to be captain next year!'

'Stop making me dizzy,' Pansy snapped. 'Are you sure Granger never told you any quick removal spell during your boring conversations together all these years?'

However, Ron was not listening as he suddenly stopped in his track. 'I think I remember Harry told me something like this earlier,' he acclaimed.

Pansy rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, we all know how Potter is Snape's favourite detention candidate.'

'No, no. Something he sees in the..,' he blinked, 'tellicopter.. no.. tellisee? Argh! One of those muggle things.' He almost pulled out his red hair in frustration. 'This guy wants to break out from prison, and he got his entire body tattooed with the detail of the plan. That's how he got out.' He turned to her frantically, 'I don't have any tattoo. Oh bloody hell.' He was speaking too fast now. 'How are we going to get out if I don't have any tattoo on me? We're trapped in here.. forever!'

She stood, walked towards him and slapped him, hard across the face. 'Snap out of it!'

Ron stared at her, open-mouth as blind fear started to dissipate from his eyes.

'We don't need to tattoo you from head to toe to get out of this place. Get real, Weasley.'

'Right,' Ron nodded. 'Are you absolutely sure you don't know how to tattoo people?'

'I know how to make purple spots and green stripes appear all over your body,' she twirled her wand. 'It'll go great with your hair. Want me to try it for you?'

He swallowed nervously, 'Maybe we should wait for Snape.'


End file.
